<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flurry by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663401">Flurry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crying, Established Relationship, Ghost Crypto | Park Tae Joon, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, possible trigger warning, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting with Octane and Wattson, Mirage’s world comes crashing down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flurry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on my own experiences with (in no particular order) panic attacks, tinnitus, depression, insecurity, anxiety, and general self-hatred. COVID has not helped.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mirage placed his hands on the counter to steady himself. His heart was pounding, a dull thud in his ears. He felt like he was going to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirage.” Crypto’s voice. Mirage blinked. Looking up at the hacker, he swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not okay.” And then he was suddenly rushing toward the front door. Crypto just barely got out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the cold air felt good on Mirage’s skin. He slid against the wall and buried his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing physically hurt, and his heart had slowed. The problem was Mirage felt trapped inside an invisible box. Shutting his eyes, he brought his head forward. It found his knee and remained there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto watched for a moment as his boyfriend sniffled. Then, suddenly realizing how nosy he was being, the hacker turned to the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirage gripped his hair tight, tears falling down his cheeks. He felt sick but wasn’t, and he wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crypto…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love me?” Crypto spun back around, admittingly startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of a question is that?” Mirage’s eyes were red; he instantly regretted his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been nothing but a pain, and I love you, but… I don’t even know where I’m going with this.” Crypto walked over and kneeled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirage, look at me.” When he did, Crypto brushed his lips against Mirage’s nose. “You’re quirky and loud, but I love you for it. Even if I don’t always express it, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The trickster looked down. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m a vulnerable bitch.” He was slurring again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” Crypto squeezed Mirage’s hand until he drifted off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>